Stories/Revenge of Feliciano
Feliciano's back again, and he's ready to cause more havoc over Echo Creek. However, the gang won't hesitate, even if Feliciano may be tougher than last time. Cast * Richard * Torchy * Kernely * Pealy * Jay * Blovy * Corolla * Summer * Veronica * Felicia * Felicity * Feliciano * Regina Amethyst/Gemstone Beetle * Wattia * Genesis * Tessa Transcript a sunny day like this, flowers are blooming. Birds are singing. And Richard is hanging out in his house, with his friends of course. : Kernely: It's nice to see that you finally have a sidekick, Corolla! Tomato Joe and Meagan Mint are kinda my sidekicks too, but it's possible that Samantha could be one as well. : Corolla: Yeah, I know Kernely. It's pretty amazing. : Richard: Let's see how well you do with Corolla, Summer. : Summer: I'll be good! : Felicia: Where's Samantha? : Richard: Oh, she's out with her friends. That's what she told me. : Felicia: Okay then. : Blovy: I'm thinking of Monopoly right now... : Richard: Yeah, we can play Monopoly, Blovy! : Blovy: then smiles I'M IN. : Kernely: I'd like to join too! : Summer: Me three! : Richard: Okay, it's settled! Me, Blovy, Kernely and Summer are gonna play. Sounds fair guys? : Blovy & Kernely: Yep! : Summer: Of course it's fair. : Richard: Okay! Let's begin. aforementioned four begin playing Monopoly, but halfway through, the gang receives not just one, but four distress signals. : Torchy: Oh, man. This doesn't sound good. : Blovy: Yeah, it really doesn't. Let's pause our game and tackle whoever the villains are! : Veronica: Of course. : Richard: So, let's head out now, shall we? : Kernely: Definitely. I don't want Echo Creek to be in danger! : Torchy: Neither do I. : Richard: So let's go then. The first distress signal is near Jewel's lab, the other is near the center, the third is directly at what seems to be Tessa's house, and the fourth one...is...at that Happy Air Forest thing? : Felicity: What are we going to do? : Kernely: Actually, we should do teams. : Richard: Hm, yeah, that's a good idea. Who's leading each team? I'm leading the one that's going to nearby the center of Echo Creek. : Kernely: I'll lead the team to Happy Air Forest. : Corolla: I'm going nearby Jewel's lab! : Blovy: I'm leading my team to Tessa's house. : Richard: Okay. Who's joining the teams? : Felicia: I'm joining you, Richard. : Veronica: I'm joining Corolla. : Jay: Same here. : Torchy: I'm heading with Kernely. : Pealy: Me too! : Summer: I'll head with Blovy. : Felicity: Same heereee! : Pealy: (This reminds me of the incident with Giovanni...) : Kernely: Anything wrong, boyfriend? : Pealy: ...Nothing. : Richard: So what are we waiting for? ...Shall we go now? : Kernely: I think that's fine! : Torchy: Me too. : Richard: Okay! Split up! gang splits up into their respective teams. First, we have Corolla's team traveling nearby Jewel's laboratory. : Jay: So this is where the distress signal is? : Corolla: Seems so to me. : Veronica: ...Is Jewel alright? The distress signal is near her laboratory, y'know. : Jay: We hope so. : Corolla: I suddenly have this feeling that Feliciano is behind all of this. I dunno why, but I just do. : Veronica: Nah, it can't be. We won't know for sure until we meet up with the others. In fact, I don't think some of the others know- Veronica is interrupted with a horn swipe which was not from her. : Corolla: Veronica! : ???: Hey, you guys! Quit hogging around in my playground! : Corolla: This area isn't your playground, magenta beetle...wait... : Jay: What? : Corolla: She looks a lot like a mixture between me and Veronica... : ???: Who told you that? : Corolla: Oh, I thought about it myself. : ???: Well, alright, but now get ready to fall in the arms of Regina Amethyst, also known as the Gemstone Beetle! then begins the battle by shooting lasers at the team. Corolla attacks with lasers too. : Corolla: Yep, this one's definitely like a combination. : Veronica: Yeah. a swarm of beetles and directs them at Regina : Regina: Oh yeah?! summons large, floating amethyst crystals, before directing them at the beetles. : Regina: Well, suck it! You fools will never defeat me! : Corolla: What makes you say that? We will always defeat you! : Regina: Whatever. rams Regina, harming her. : Regina: Hey, stop that, Mr. Prickles! : Jay: I'm JAY MARTIN, you son of a mooing! : Regina: ...Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah, whatever. shoots more cold lasers, as well as electric orbs at Regina. : Regina: What's next? the projectiles, then slashes Corolla with her horn You can't take me down, can you? kicks Regina in the face. : Regina: Ouch! : Corolla: Well, I can! battle continues, but halfway through, Regina suddenly flees, quickly ending the battle. : Corolla: Hey! What the-?! : Jay: Get her! team chases after Regina Amethyst. However, she then flies away. : Veronica: How?! and Veronica take off as well and continue chasing Regina as Jay attempts to follow them by rolling quickly as a spiky water ball. : Regina: You can't catch me! Haha! Kernely's team has arrived just outside of Happy Air Forest. : Kernely: I hear screaming in there. : Torchy: Apparently it might be coming from the trees...I guess? : Pealy: But why should be the trees screaming? I get it, there's a villain in there, but they might freak out campers. Plus, as Dave told me before, they're usually happy! : Torchy: Well, it seems that they could be getting attacked by whoever the villain is. : Kernely: I agree with Torchy. : Pealy: Oh, okay... Should we go in there now? : Kernely: Well, if there's a villain probably devastating the forest there, then let's hurry! trio head inside Happy Air Forest. : Kernely: to a tree Uh, Mr. Tree, can you show us the way to the villain? : Tree #1: Okay, so the villain went straight ahead. She's now attacking the others, including my wife!!! sobs WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?! ...Oh boy. I'm gonna lose her...! : Kernely: Wait, if your wife is farther up ahead, then how come can't you walk up to her? Most trees can't do that, y'know... : Tree #1: Actually, I lied. I don't have a wife. But it's still pretty hurtful to see my other friends getting cut down to size. : Kernely: We get that. We'll take the villain down of course! : Pealy: Yeah! : Kernely: Torchy Just try not to accidentally burn the trees; that'll harm them further and potentially even kill them. : Torchy: Got it. : Tree #1: Good luck, that villain may be strong... trio go up ahead to see another teenage girl with electrical powers wrecking havoc in the distance. : Torchy: She looks kinda like Electra. : Kernely: Huh, she does. But I bet she's definitely not her, since Electra redeemed herself and joined the LRG! : Pealy: True. girl overhears the conservation and turns to the trio. : ???: What?! I'm not even that girl you're talking about! I'm Wattia! : Torchy: ...Wattia? then bursts out laughing : Wattia: Watt's so funny? Is it because of my name? continues laughing. Frustrated, Wattia temporarily traps Torchy into an electric capsule, before releasing the Snapdragon to shut him up. : Torchy: ...Ouch. : Kernely: If you're around here causing havoc in the Happy Air Forest, then we are going to beat you up. : Wattia: Nah, I'm making it NOT happen! Thanks to my electrical abilities, you won't stop me! : Tree #2: Oh no! This is going to be a disaster! : Pealy: Wattia Yeah, no. We've defeat countless of villains, since we're part of the Locked Room Gang. You're just simply going to be an easy target, as we've also defeated many other supervillains like you. : Wattia: Well, pfffft! Too bad, you're gonna get zapped to death! : Kernely: To quote Jelly, "Gang, let's go!" begins the battle by slicing Wattia multiple times, before unleashing a power thrust. Torchy then attempts to ram into Wattia, but the latter creates an electric forcefield around herself, electroding Torchy. : Torchy: Not again! : Wattia: Haha, now that's a thing you didn't see coming! Try harder, dragon! : Pealy: Oh yeah?! shoots peanuts at the forcefield as Kernely lobs flaming butter at it too. However, Wattia also attacks with electric orbs and wheels. : Kernely: Say, those electrical wheels remind me of Giovanni... : Torchy: dodging wheels and orbs ...Yeah, I have to agree. hit by an electric orb and is shocked NO! Come on, I was going for a streak! Oh well... : Pealy: Torchy, are you okay? is still attacking the forcefield while avoiding orbs and wheels, and eventually manages to destroy it. : Torchy: Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry; a Snapdragon like me will never attempt to go down in a battle! shooting fireballs at Wattia : Kernely: Actually, how about we do a combo? : Torchy: Yeah! : Pealy: Sounds nice! three preform a combo on Wattia. Shortly after the combo, the latter suddenly begins fleeing, quickly ending the battle. : Kernely: Hey, where are ya going?! after Wattia proceeds to carry Pealy with him as he flies. : Wattia: You won't stop me now! at the others : Kernely: Oh, really?! up to her maximum speed : Wattia: Uh-oh. up as well continues flying with Pealy as they chase Wattia. Blovy's team have arrived just out of Tessa's house. The trio can hear screaming from inside. : Felicity: Yikes, that's no good. : Blovy: Yeah, that doesn't sound well. It has to be coming from Tessa Saunders! : Felicity: Who's that? : Summer: I guess you'll have to find out. : Felicity: Okay then... : Blovy: I think we should hurry inside. We shouldn't let the villain destroy the house! : Felicity: On it! : Summer: Let's go! trio heads inside Tessa's house. Inside, they can see a villain causing havoc. Strangely, Tessa is seemly nowhere to be seen. : Blovy: Where is she? : ???: I'm right here, you idiot! villain walks up to the team. : ???: You were looking for me, right?! Then are you blind to see that I'm right in front of you now?! : Blovy: No, no, that's not what I meant. I was attempting to look for Tessa Saunders. Additionally, stop it with this havoc right now! : ???: Not if you can stop me, in which it will be impossible! I'm Genesis, and regardless of how hard you try, you'll still be dead! You're just simply weaklings! : Blovy: No, we're not! We're much stronger than you think. We're part of the Locked Room Gang, a group that has defeated many, and I mean many powerful villans before. You're just going to be a piece of cake when it comes to fighting you. Sure, we've been defeated a couple times, but just because if that happens doesn't mean we'll give up. : Genesis: ...Wow, what a fool you are! You're simply repeatedly claiming that you'll kill me, but it's gonna be the opposite. You're definitely about to have a really bad time. : Blovy: Whatever. : Summer: So, are we gonna? : Blovy: Yeah, we will. begins the fight by blowing miniature tornadoes at Genesis. : Genesis: Heh, this'll be easy. avoids the tornadoes, before shooting explosive bubbles at the team; Summer attempts to counterattack with thundercloud strikes. : Summer: It'll be easy for us, dork! : Genesis: I doubt it. summons fiery vines, before directing them to lash out at the team, who dodge. Then Blovy kicks Genesis in the face. However, Genesis throws a cutting blade at Blovy, harming her. She then summons an electrical arrow storm to rain over the team, harming them. : Felicity: Oh snap! uses her weapon at Genesis; as soon she hurts Genesis a bit, Tessa suddenly shows up and slashes Genesis with her sword. : Genesis: Agh! : Tessa: Well? : Felicity: Wait, that's Tessa Saunders? : Blovy: Yeah. : Genesis: Shut up and die! shoots ice rings at the team, including Tessa. However, most of the gang dodge the rings, then Tessa slices Genesis repeatedly, causing injuries. Soon after that, Genesis begins fleeing. : Blovy: Argh! Get back here! after Genesis, along with Summer and Felicity : Tessa: ...Hmm, I wonder what the villain is running away for? Richard and Felicia have arrived at the center of Echo Creek. : Richard: Where's that villain? : Felicia: Yeah, where? they see a familiar teenage boy wrecking havoc. : Richard: Wait...is that...is that...Feliciano?! : Felicia: Never knew what he was at first. enough, Feliciano turns to them. : Feliciano: Oh, melon, you're back with whoever that girl is! : Felicia: I'm Felicia, you jerk... : Richard: Well, I'm a bit angry about you coming back. But we won't back down, of course! : Feliciano: Really? JUST THE TWO OF YOU?! Well, this time it's going to be truly impossible! If it's just the two of you, I'll defeat you a lot easier. : Richard: Now, now, Feliciano. Just because there's only two of us does not always mean we're going down easily, though it can be a bit difficult at times. : Feliciano: Whatever. begins the battle by throwing snowflake blades at Feliciano. However, Feliciano is quick enough to avoid most of them. Then he shoots out thorns from the ground before shooting four water orbs. Richard creates an ice shield; right after, Felicity uses her weapon on Feliciano. : Feliciano: Agh...that tentacled human is stronger than I thought! : Felicia: Again, I'm Felicia. rolls his eyes before shooting energy beams and a large ice ball; the latter breaking the ice shield. : Felicia: down! : Feliciano: ...Huh? What did you say? : Felicia: Nothing. I just spoke a bit of my own language. attacks Feliciano, but the latter quickly shoots an energy beam at the Octoling. : Felicia: Oof! : Richard: Y'know what, let's do a combo. nods, just before the duo preform a combo on Feliciano. Just after that, the villain begins fleeing. : Richard: Oh, come on, get back here! Feliciano along with Felicia some point as the duo chases Feliciano, they can see some of the other members of the gang chasing the other villains. : Richard: Hey, look! I can see Torchy chasing that- : Felicia: Focus, Richard! : Richard: Oh, yeah. duo continue chasing Feliciano. A montage plays, showing the gang members chasing the villains. Eventually after the montage is over, the gang finally comes back together in front of a lair. : Richard: Hey, guys. : Kernely: Never thought we'd come here... : Richard: So, who did you guys fight? Felicia and I fought Feliciano again. : Torchy: Wait...F...F... : Kernely: Some girl named Wattia. : Corolla: We fought Regina Amethyst, AKA the Gemstone Beetle. : Blovy: Genesis. : Torchy: F...FELICIANO?! NOT HIM AGAIN!!! : Kernely: To be honest, I'm actually thinking that the girls we fought could be Feliciano's minions. Just a theory... : Richard: Yeah, that could be. : Torchy: Wattia left before we could even defeat her. What about you guys? : Veronica: We couldn't defeat Regina before she left either. : Felicity: Neither with Genesis. : Richard: Feliciano pulled out that strategy too. few moments of silence... : Torchy: Yep, those girls HAVE to be Feliciano's minions at this point! gang turns back to the lair they're in front of as Torchy speaks. : Richard: This apparently is where Feliciano lives. : Veronica: Let's go inside, shall we? : Richard: ...Yeah. gang heads inside what is probably Feliciano's lair. Upon arriving inside, a screen descends from the ceiling, revealing none other than Feliciano, Wattia, Regina and Genesis! : Blovy: Oh snap, not you again! : Feliciano: Yep, that's us. I think that you shall leave instead. That way, you won't get harmed - not even just a little bit - by my other minions. : Blovy: WHO CARES?! WHY DO VILLAINS KEEP TELLING US TO LEAVE A CERTAIN PLACE WHEN WE'RE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LOCKED ROOM GANG?! IT'S OUR JOB TO DEFEAT VILLAINS!!! THERE, I SAID IT!!! AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!! : Richard: WHOA, chill! : Wattia: Haha, I get the joke! Anyway, there's gonna be a bunch of Boomerang Bros and Zurees coming your way... : Regina: You'd need a lotta luck for this one, and I think you have absolutely NO luck! : Genesis: Good luck... and Wattia laugh as the screen goes back into the ceiling. : Torchy: Oh, wow, are we gonna get tortured like Lincoln? Pfft. Nah. : Blovy: TORCHY! WE'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT LIKE LINCOLN- before Blovy finishes, Boomerang Bros and Zurees attack! : Blovy: bleating!!! Let's go! begins blowing miniature tornadoes at the Boomerang Bros while also defecting their boomerangs back at them. : Kernely: Time to shine! kicks a Zuree in the face before slicing another Boomerang Bro. Then, she lobs flaming butter at three other Zurees, harming them. Just then, she sees Pealy about to get hit by a Zuree. : Kernely: Pealy! lunges at the Zuree and attacks it, before kicking it away. Meanwhile, Richard is slicing and slashing at enemies around him, as well as lobbing a few frozen melons. : Torchy: a lot of Boomerang Bros BURN! BURN TO THE GROUND! OH YEAH! : Jay: ...Seriously? is also fighting a lot of enemies, attacking them with barrages of ice lasers, electric orbs and fire wisps. Veronica is with Corolla too; she's slashing foes and swarming them with beetles. : Corolla: Bang! : Veronica: I hope we're progressing. That way we can take down Feliciano once and for all! : Richard: We're definitely progressing. an ice beam at a Boomerang Bro, freezing it. rolls into enemies repeatedly and Blovy continues blowing mini tornadoes. : Corolla: Keep going, guys! If we don't annihilate these guys fast enough, then how would we tackle down Feliciano? We'd be like dead leaves...I guess? : Richard: I'd say that's true, since there's so many baddies around here. Keep progressing, and we'll eventually beat up Feliciano. gang continue harassing the Boomerang Bros and Zurees, until eventually, after a long conflict, they are defeated. : Richard: See? We made it out alive! : Corolla: Knew it. : Kernely: Let's see what Feliciano has for us this time! : Richard: But wait, I'm not even sure if we need to move along... : Kernely: Actually, we can check upstairs...? : Veronica: Good idea. gang heads upstairs, and just as expected, Feliciano and the others are waiting for them...through another screen. : Feliciano: Well, well, well. Looks like you finally made it. : Wattia: We're gonna have a big one over here as if those baddies weren't enough. : Genesis: And I bet you're gonna suffer big time! : Wattia and Regina: OOOOOOOHHHH!!! giggling : Feliciano: ...So enjoy your stay. turns off : Richard: This is it boys. The fight to hopefully end it all. The brawl we've been all waiting for. The true, ultimate and awesome final battle with Feliciano. : Kernely: About time we take him down! enough, the gang sees Feliciano, Wattia, Regina and Genesis walking towards them, prepared for the final battle. : Feliciano: About time we beat up these guys, folks. : Wattia: Eeeeeyuuuup... her hand and smiles evily as her palm sparks in electricity : Genesis: Oh man, I'm sure gonna eliminate the others this time! knuckles I've been waiting for this! : Richard: It's bad luck for you, Feliciano. You may seem strong at first, but can you just look how many of us are together? We're the Locked Room Gang. : Feliciano: ...Whatever. Let's go, fellas! : Wattia: laughing It's time! : Genesis: Time to die! : Regina: Oh yes! villains begin the final war by attacking the LRG together. However, the LRG attempts to defend themselves and fight back; Kernely slices Regina repeatedly before thrusting her sword; Blovy attacks Genesis by blowing miniature tornadoes at her, before rushing up to the teenager and pummeling her; Corolla and Wattia shoot electric orbs at each other as Veronica and Summer attack Feliciano from both sides. : Richard: Torchy, combo? : Torchy: Yep! and Torchy preform a combo on Regina, injuring her. Genesis throws cutting blades at the duo, harming them. She then shoots a lot of explosive bubbles, but Richard reacts quickly and blocks the attack with an ice shield, before lunging at Genesis and slicing her repeatedly. However, as Richard is distracted, Wattia sneaks in and traps Torchy in an electric capsule. After the Snapdragon is released, Wattia shoots electric orbs and wheels at him, but not long before Jay rams her, canceling her attack. : Wattia: growls ...What a stupid cactus that guy is. Genesis We should fight together, Genesis. That way we can overcome these weed pests and finally emerge victorious! : Genesis: Yeah, let's do that. and Genesis preform a combo on both Richard and Torchy, harming them further. Pealy shoots peanuts at Wattia as Corolla shoots fire wisps at Genesis; meanwhile, Summer and Veronica take on Regina. Kernely begins lobbing flaming butter at Feliciano too. : Jay: Geez, this battle is more difficult than I thought... thorns at the villains lobbing butter, Kernely slices Feliciano repeatedly, slashing him upwards and back down, harming the villain. Corolla continues shooting fire wisps at Genesis, who attempts to fight back with ice rings and fiery vines; Summer and Veronica are still assaulting Regina as well. However, Regina summons amethyst crystals and directs them at the duo, harming and knocking them back. Then, Feliciano shoots four water orbs at Veronica, injuring her even more. : Veronica: Agh... : Summer: Ya okay? : Veronica: Yeah, I'm fine. Things are getting tougher, though. : Summer: I can see that. an idea Hey, wait! I know what we can try, Veronica! Why not preform a combo? : Veronica: Sure, why not? and Summer preform a combo on Regina, injuring her significantly. Just then, Wattia and Genesis ambush the duo from both sides, harming them yet again. : Genesis: Nice one, Wattia! We're doing a lot better than I thought! and Wattia then go after Kernely and Pealy. However, Jay rolls in and rams the duo, harming them. Kernely and Pealy also lash at Genesis and Wattia. Meanwhile, Richard and Blovy are fighting Feliciano and Regina; Blovy wraps herself around Feliciano and starts slapping him. : Feliciano: Hey! Ouch! Get off of me! GET OFF OF ME! of letting go, Blovy squeezes Feliciano tighter. Fortunately for the villain, Regina slashes Blovy with her horn, forcing the Blover to let go. : Regina: How'd you like that, stupid clover? : Blovy: Hey, I'm a Blover! miniature tornadoes at Regina shoots thorns at Wattia and Genesis, harming them more. Then, Kernely, Torchy and Pealy attack Wattia all at once, eventually defeating her. : Wattia: AAAAAGGGGHHHH...! : Genesis: Wattia! around and prepares an electrical arrow storm Oh, look who's going down next?! the storm of electrical arrows over not just the trio, but the rest of the gang the electrical arrows rain over the LRG, Feliciano shoots many water orbs and then an ice ball at the gang. : Kernely: Oh my gosh, this is getting out of hand...I think we should all do a combo. : Richard: Let's do this. gang prepares a combo. However, Feliciano and his minions aren't backing down and prepare their own combo as well. : Felicity: About time! : Blovy: This is the end of the line, Feliciano! : Feliciano: ...Oh yeah?! I don't think so; it's gonna be your end instead! the groups preforms their combos. Despite how much they've tried to counter the combo, the villains are finally, FINALLY defeated after one grueling battle. : Blovy: YES!!! YES!!!!!! OH YES!!!!!!!!! : Kernely: We did it! : Feliciano: Ugh...not again...let's get outta here until they leave. and Genesis flee along with Feliciano, who is also dragging an unconscious Wattia. : Richard: Ho...holy cow. We've finally defeated him again. I wonder if we'll ever fight more powerful baddies than them...gee, that actually was tougher than I thought. But at least we defeated Feliciano! ...Do you know what that means...? : Everyone else: What? : Richard: Celebration! gang celebrates and leaves the lair, with the citzens of Echo Creek cheering for them. The gang has finally defeated Feliciano again. What powerful foes will they fight next? (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories